In a communication system, a mobile station may receive data communications from a number of base stations. The mobile station may move from the coverage area of a first base station to a second base station. As a result, the channel condition for receiving communications from the second base station may be more favorable than the first base station. The mobile station, thus, may select the second base station for receiving communications. However, after the selection, the mobile station may not have a reliable method of informing the first base station that a switching of the communication to the second base station is necessary. The method of informing the first base station also need to provide for the communication system a reliable way of timely switching the source of the communication for the mobile station for uninterrupted communications. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for switching transmissions of data from one base station to another.